Tymps
by unicorn guts
Summary: Zim has something to prove. ZimxDib; ZADR


Zim has just been instructed by Ms. Bitters to sit in the back with Dib and the two pig-smelly females. He stares at his teacher with wide eyes that just read _this isn't fair_.

Ms. Bitters shrugs at him, no longer wanting to deal with it, she sits back in her chair and begins to peel an onion with the large knife that had been sitting on her desk all day.

Zim lifted his gaze from her and took on a slouching form, looking downtrodden. He walks away from her desk to the rusty cart that contained several items that would help with arts and crafts.

He glances around to see tinsel, glitter, glue containers, paintbrushes accompanied by paint cans that were mostly empty and a bottle that was full of colorful beads you would find in a fish tank.

Zim _hates _arts and crafts, more then he hates math.

He grabs something off the cart blindly, more concerned with having to face Dib then to have to draw a stupid picture.

He clenches the glue container with both hands, right eye twitching as he looked at the table in the back - Dib was sitting across from Jessica and Zita, whom were both ignoring him, there was an empty chair next to Dib.

Zim stares at the empty seat with dread before looking at Ms. Bitters again, begging with his eyes to be assigned a seat _anywhere _else.

She ignores him.

Zim walks over, taking the seat next to the honey-eyed human reluctantly.

Dib hears the creak of the chair being pulled back and instantly glares daggers at Zim, his paintbrush pausing against his paper.

Zim's face peels into a snarl, he quickly sits down and slams the paste container onto the art table, some of the paint splatters onto the dirty floor below. Dib grunts in annoyance and turns away from the alien, painting the inside of his UFO blue.

Zita and Jessica began talking amongst themselves, the purple haired girl poured pink glitter all over the glue she just spread while Jessica gabbed to her about nail polish.

Zita laughs girlishly, picking up her paper and parting her lips to blow the glitter away, which causes Dib to sniffle.

Everything seems to be going fine.

Until Dib sneezed and knocked over the open container of paint.

Zita and Jessica both pause, looking up to see Zim fuming, blue paint covering his left arm.

"STUPID _HYUUU_MAN! WATCH WHAT YOUR DOING!" Zim screeches, lifting himself up from his chair and Dib wipes his nose with his sleeve, the expression on Dib's face is complacent and it's all Zim can do not to cold cock him.

"Sorry." Dib says, in a tone which shows that he isn't sorry at all.

Zim is seething, swinging his left arm back and forth, watching the blue paint drip onto the floor where the glue splattered. Blue mixing with white. And he can feel himself getting angrier and angrier.

Dib huffs, sitting back down and thinking that Zim might actually have steam coming from his head.

"YOU FILTHY, DISGUSTING PIG-SMELLY! YOU DARE SPILL PAINT ON MEEEE?" Zim yells and it just bothers him even more when he sees Dib unfazed.

Dib sighs and rolls his eyes, crossing his arms.

"It's just paint Zim, _geeze,_ calm down."

Zim scowls, for Dib's safety, he won't do anything here.

"Would you just look at each other," Jessica coos, blowing her blonde bangs out of her face as she taps a purple crayon on the table. "You guys make such a cute couple."

Zita assented with an impish snort, coloring her glitter clad heart in with a red colored pencil.

Dib's eyebrows knit together, as a few displeasing images came into his head, he gags. He whirls around to look at Jessica.

"Me? With Zim? Don't be stupid, that's gross!"

"She is _not_ stupid," Zita insists, her hands on her hips. "You guys have lover's quarrels all the_ time_."

Dib mouths the word 'lover's quarrel' in confusion.

Zim scoffs, elbowing Dib in the ribs in order to force him aside. Dib makes a pained noise, rubbing his side and glaring at Zim.

"What does that even mean?" Zim demands, finding the idea of mating with the Dib-human off-putting.

"Oh please, _Zim_," Jessica says dryly, twirling a long strand of her golden hair between her fingers. "You're always sniffing around him like a dog, it's really obvious."

Dib leans back from the table. Eyes wide.

"I'm not-" He choked.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, everyone already knows." Zita says, with a flick of her wrist and Dib feels his stomach drop.

"Y-Yeah, whatever," Dib says icily. "I would _never_ like Zim."

That bothers the Irken.

Zim grunts in response to Dib's sentence and takes his seat again, after a while Dib does too and the tussle over spilled paint was forgotten.

Zim sprinkles glitter onto the paper, but there's no glue, so it won't stick. Distaste over Dib's reaction was itching in the back of Zim's mind.

When the bell rings, Dib gets up and Zim watches his back until he exits the classroom.

**XXXXX**

Dib thought he was too good for the almighty Zim?

Laughable!

Zim is perfect, just _perfect_, no one would be insane enough to refuse him.

Even Dib wasn't _that_ crazy.

Zim just assumed that Dib needed some convincing, surely he would see how wonderful of a mate Zim was.

A maniacal sort of shimmer illuminated Zim's eyes.

"Insolent fool!" Zim seethes, he slammed his fists childishly onto the computer desk over and over again. "That stupid earthmonkey thinks he's too good for _Zim_? BLASPHEMY! He should be honored that I would even consider!-"

Zim's delirious slurring was interrupted by Gir's rubber piggy smacking him square in the face. Zim growls, removing it and throwing it aside violently.

"WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THAT THING!"

GIR's single antennae bends to the side and his eyes water.

"Piggy?" He sniffled.

Dib didn't know what he was in for, Zim was horribly narcissistic and would do anything to prove he was the best.

And if Dib didn't believe it, Zim would just have to show him.

Zim licks his lips, he'll hold Dib down and make him like it.

**XXXXX**

The next day, Dib sees Zim walk into the lunch room with a suspicious looking liquid in a glass container.

He's hungry though, so he'd rather not deal with it until they got back to class.

As Dib is shoveling green beans into his mouth, his sister to the right of him, beating her thumbs into the buttons on her Game Slave Advanced, her breathing in rhythm with every 'beep' sound emitted from the new Vampire Piggy Slayer 3.

Dib takes a sip of his chocolate milk, it takes him a minute to notice Zim sliding into the empty space in front of him.

Dib looks up, his gold eyes wide for just a second before narrowing.

"What do you want, _Space boy_?"

Zim grins from over the rim of his container, Dib just assumed he was being stupid as usual.

"Nothing," Zim says simply, placing the container down on the table and coughing briefly. "Nothing at all."

Dib continues to eye Zim suspiciously, in which Zim stretched out his arms and began to drum his fingers against the table, whistling innocently. Dib quirks an eyebrow, eyes moving down to look at his greenish mashed potatoes.

Luckily for Zim, Dib had left his milk open and unattended. While Dib looked distracted, the crafty Irken reached forward and managed to snag the milk without Dib noticing.

He quickly unscrewed the top to the container and poured the glowing purple liquid inside, Zim squints his eye to examine the contents inside and was pleased to see that the mixture mixed in nicely - the milk quickly reverting back into it's brown color, the gullible Dib-worm would never know it was tampered with.

Zim quickly places it back in front of Dib.

Dib has finished his mashed potatoes and found himself parched, he reaches for his milk and nibbles at the straw before downing the drink down in one big slurp.

Zim contained his laugh.

Dib looks up again to see Zim leaving suddenly, walking out of the lunchroom again.

Dib shrugs.

He didn't notice the empty container left ominously on the table.

**XXXXX**

During recess, Dib starts to feel funny.

He grips onto his shirt, squirming uncomfortably on the bench, a neat looking gadget that came along with his 'Crop Circles' magazine was sitting idly in his lap.

The feeling goes away eventually, but not without Dib whimpering to Gaz about his sour stomach first. Gaz sighs and mumbles, "whiner." under her breath as she walks away towards the monkey bars, taking Dib's gadget with her.

Zim, who is holding a tether ball and not accompanied by a second player, lets his eyes glide over Dib.

Dib can feel Zim staring and when he turns to meet his gaze, he can feel his cheeks warm, he quickly drops his glance.

The alien decides to go over and attempt sweet-talk the human into submission. He scampers towards Dib while he is, once again, not paying attention.

When Dib turns around to see Zim standing there, he doesn't jump, or react much for that matter.

"Dib-human," Zim purrs, long fingers in clean, black gloves graze Dib's arm. "How are you feeling?"

Zim's voice is velvety and if Dib didn't know any better he would swear that Zim was trying to be seductive.

It's not like it wasn't working; which bothered Dib a little.

"I'm _fine_," Dib says, in a tone that would resemble a dog snapping it's teeth. "Why do you care?"

Zim leans in a little closer to Dib.

Unprepared for the Irken's closeness, Dib scoots back.

"I was just asking." Zim says, voice soft and Dib's face reddens considerably.

Zim's smirk becomes feral.

"I can see your blood-candies," The alien points out, leaning forward again to cup Dib's cheek. "Are you sure your alright?"

Dib feels like he might die, Zim is so warm and looks oddly attractive for some reason.

_WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!_

"I-uh-need to go to the nurse." Dib says breathlessly, Zim pouts and Dib is dimly horrified when he imagines grabbing Zim by his collar and kissing him hard.

Dib slides off the bench and stumbles towards the Skool building, running clumsily like a drunk.

Zim watches this in amusement before rubbing his hands together and cackling in a particularly evil manner.

It would only be a matter of time before Dib surrendered to him.

**XXXXX**

It's only been two days and Zim feels like he's accomplished alot.

Dib hasn't far to go, there was an embarrassing moment when Zim deliberately dropped a pencil in front of his desk just to pick it up (Dib had a very nice view). Needless to say, Dib couldn't get up the rest of the day.

The whole two days were filled with accidental touching that left Dib feeling like fire, heated dreams that left him feeling confused, and a weird tightness in his pants.

Dib honestly believes he's in love with Zim.

(Zim is still laughing about it in his base)

It's the third day and Dib is in class, having a hard time paying attention to Ms. Bitters and her long speech about impending doom.

His pencil is clenched between his teeth as he clings to his desk, squirming around in his seat - just aching to get rid of that persistent tingle that resided in his groin.

_zim zim zim zim zim zim zim zim zim zim zim zim zim._

The bell rings for lunch and Dib makes sure everyone leaves before he gets up.

As he is walking down the empty (or so he thinks) hallway, he squeaks as he feels himself being shoved towards what seems like a vacant classroom.

Dib stumbles inside, arms flailing as he tried to maintain his balance, almost face-planting on the floor.

This classroom is barren besides the few ripped kiddie posters hanging limply off the wall, and a desk that appears to have been karate chopped that is at the corner of the room.

Zim's grin is wide and slightly psychotic.

"Geeze! What is your problem!" Dib growls before turning around to see who is captor was.

He blushes immediately, hands clasped together in front of him.

"O-Oh," Dib says, his voice is small. "Hi Zim.."

"_Diblet_," Zim coos, herding Dib against the wall and using a gloved claw to stroke the bottom of the human's chin. "If you wanted me so badly you could have just said so."

Dib's eyes widen a little, surprised that the hateful ruse he put so much effort in didn't work.

"What do you mean?" Dib asks, still acting dumb, trying not to break into a sweat as Zim places his hands on the other boy's hips.

"You were so excited all the time that I could smell it from across the room." Zim presses his mouth against Dib's collarbone, breathing Dib in and shuddering as he did so.

Zim starts to trail up towards Dib's mouth, delighted in the human's excited shivering. Zim presses himself against Dib completely, the human's hair sprung up against the wall, moving his head so he could meet Zim's mouth and kissed him roughly.

Dib wondered if he would get in trouble for not being present in the lunch room, but quickly forgets when Zim's hands begin to hike up his shirt.

"Oh, _Zim_.." Dib purrs softly and all Zim can think about is how he won.

**XXXXX**

Zim smirks slowly.

"Say please."

Dib lay under Zim, his shirt exposing his stomach and the trail of bite marks along it. His nose and cheeks burned bright pink against his pale skin.

"Can I have another kiss? Please?"

Zim snickers, running a hand through his wig.

"And who, hyuuuman, is irresistible?"

Dib gasps as Zim dragged his claws down his sides.

"Y-You, I'm proud to be yours.."

"Good boy." The alien says smugly, leaning down to meet Dib's mouth again.

Zim knew he would lose interest in Dib right after this, but for now, Zim just wanted Dib to scream his name until his throat was sore.


End file.
